


Not At All

by DoreyG



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Complicated Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Nobody Hug Sinestro It Is A Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan is quite possibly the most disgusting person in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All

Hal Jordan is quite possibly the most disgusting person in the universe.

He's human, which is a mark against him in the first place. He's seemingly incapable of listening to instructions, or of not twisting them to pieces if he does. He's offensively self-righteous. He wears the uniform like he can see nothing wrong with everything it represents.

He never stops talking, to the point where you want to claw your ears off just to stop the inane babble. He charges into situations without ever thinking, like the very concept is offensive to him. He's stubborn down to his bones. He'll slide out of his uniform for most things with a pulse.

His hair is deep brown, but glitters with blonde highlights whenever he flies near a sun. He laughs with his whole body, like nothing in the universe has ever beaten him down. His smile can drive even the best men to distraction. He makes him _feel_ things-

...He makes him feel things.

And perhaps that's the disgusting thing, really. Because no matter how disgusting Jordan is, no matter how hard he tries to hate, he can't quite manage to get rid of that aching softness in his chest.


End file.
